


Thaw out

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Первый день после разморозки.Автор все еще не видел ВБ :)





	Thaw out

      Привычная квартира неподалеку от клиники была финальным штрихом, стирающим для Баки пролетевшие в заморозке месяцы. Не изменился даже вид за окном, которое Баки распахнул в первую очередь, выгоняя из комнат застоявшийся нежилой запах. Стив еще стоял в дверном проеме, и Баки, заметив это, обеспокоенно развернулся к нему, окидывая внимательным взглядом.  
        
      Стив выглядел… плохо. Баки вообще не знал, что способен такое подумать, но тот был предельно измотанным, будто едва держащимся на ногах. Под глазами залегли усталые круги, многодневная щетина уже грозила перейти в бороду, а форма с ободранными знаками отличия заметно истрепалась и протерлась. Но он все равно улыбался — слабо, будто неверяще, хоть и то и дело порывался потереть покрасневшие глаза.  
        
      — Бак… — Стив провел ладонью по лицу движением, которым стирают налипшую паутину, и шагнул вперед, запирая за собой дверь. Кажется, он даже покачнулся; Баки не был уверен, но все равно бросился к нему, обнимая и прижимаясь к груди. — Баки… — его голос дрогнул, так и не дав продолжить, но Баки все понимал и так, чувствовал пробегающий по телу Стива озноб и пытался обнять его крепче, как никогда жалея об отсутствии руки.  
        
      — Я здесь, Стив. Знаю, в это сложно поверить, — Баки попытался улыбнуться. Он мог только попытаться представить, какого ему было ждать, не зная ни сроков, ни результатов, ничего… — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
        
      Стив тяжело помотал головой:  
        
      — Сначала в душ…  
        
      — Ты еле стоишь!  
        
      Но Стив проигнорировал попытки спорить и все же сдвинулся с места, медленно, но уверенно добираясь до ванной. Еще раз проверив входной замок, Баки пошел за ним. В конце концов, он сам не мылся те несколько месяцев, что был в камере.  
        
      Раздевался Стив неожиданно быстро и нервно, будто торопясь избавиться от опостылевшей формы. Небрежно скинул ее в углу, забрался в душ, приваливаясь спиной к стенке, и неуверенно глянул на Баки, который все еще мялся, боясь помешать.  
        
      — Иди сюда… — негромко позвал он, но Баки видел, как дрогнули его руки, сжимаясь. Повторять дважды не пришлось, Баки закрыл кабину и шагнул прямо в объятия Стива, расслабился, надеясь, что тонкие стенки выдержат их вес. От Стива пахло потом и порохом, горячая вода медленно смывала эти запахи, а Баки тревожно размышлял о том, что же произошло за все это время. Изменилось явно больше вещей, чем он ожидал.  
        
      Наконец, Стив выпрямился и прижался губами к его виску, чуть отстраняясь, виновато улыбнулся и взял с полки шампунь. Места в душе было достаточно, чтобы мыться вдвоем — и не только мыться, проверено, — но сейчас Баки быстро ополоснулся и смотрел на Стива, пользуясь тем, что он занят и не может помешать.  
        
      Баки сразу отметил несколько новых шрамов, включая один узкий и длинный, идущий через всю грудь. Стив явно пытался его скрыть, держась боком, но до полного заживления должна была пройти еще пара дней, так что Баки мог отследить шрам от начала, где неизвестное лезвие довольно глубоко вошло в тело в районе плеча, до почти сгладившегося конца росчерка. На форме таких следов быть не могло…  
        
      С неприятным удивлением Баки обнаружил, что близость обнаженного Стива сейчас совершенно не вызывает у него желания — нежность, забота, страх за него, но ни тени возбуждения. Это было неправильно. Баки привык хотеть его — само собой разумеющееся желание, кто бы устоял при взгляде на без преувеличений совершенное тело? Впрочем, это было обычно и до того, и вообще всегда, но не сейчас… Баки поморщился, отгоняя эти мысли, и сосредоточился на главном. То, что Стив рядом, гораздо важнее, и при мысли об этом нервно зачастившее сердце глухо бухнуло и успокоилось. Все потом.  
        
      — Все потом, — отпихнув форму от едва вылезшего из душа Стива, Баки набросил ему на плечи полотенце. — Сейчас главное поспать, Стив.  
        
      — Тебе, кажется, тоже, — уже более твердым голосом отозвался он, мягко коснувшись щеки.  
      Баки понял, что он прав — подсознательно отгоняемая слабость потихоньку брала верх. Все же криосон совсем не замена нормальному отдыху, он только вытягивает силы, которые приходится восстанавливать обычным способом.  
        
      — Ага, — он смущенно кивнул и вздрогнул, услышав звонок в дверь.  
        
      — Я открою, — Стив небрежно сдернул с вешалки халат и набросил на плечи, тут же выскочив из ванной и запахиваясь на ходу. Баки поежился, искренне надеясь, что ничего не успело случиться, а в дверь звонят вообще по ошибке…  
        
      Он вышел минут через пять, высушив волосы и так и не услышав за стеной ничего предосудительного. И улыбнулся, поняв, что это была всего лишь доставка из кухни — Стив махнул ему рукой, приглашая к себе и пододвигая тарелку. Что ж, в догадливости их спасителям ни в коем случае не откажешь.  
        
      Они еще не успели закончить с едой, когда из ванной послышалась трель телефонного звонка. Как-то очень обреченно вздохнув, Стив поднялся, проигнорировав распахнувшийся халат, и закрыл дверь в ванную, негромко разговаривая с кем-то. Ощутив пробежавший по спине холодок, Баки успел приготовиться к чему угодно — и понять, что никуда и ни за что Стива в таком состоянии не отпустит.  
        
      Но тот вернулся гораздо более спокойным, кинул телефон на столик и пояснил:  
        
      — Все в порядке, я пока могу остаться здесь.  
        
      — Ты уедешь?.. — вопрос прозвучал раньше, чем Баки понял, что вообще не осознавал того, что Стив, возможно, не намерен с ним здесь жить.  
        
      — Не сейчас, — уклончиво отозвался тот, неохотно ковыряя остатки содержимого тарелки. — Имею же я право на отпуск, наконец-то.  
        
      Баки кивнул, все еще переваривая новое знание. Нет, он не думал, что Стив поселится с ним в Ваканде, пока не окончится восстановление, но… Господи, да он вообще не думал ни о чем дальше сегодняшнего вечера, до которого им просто необходимо поспать. Но мысль о том, что Стив уедет и оставит его, больно обожгла сознание.  
        
      — Ты… снова работаешь на правительство? — кое-как справившись с накатившим страхом, не удержался от вопроса Баки.  
        
      — Нет, я по-прежнему международный преступник, — Стив ухмыльнулся, словно все еще не свыкся с новым статусом и каждый раз пробовал это определение на вкус. — Но, как оказалось, преступники тоже могут бороться с… другими преступниками. Сократившееся количество “официальных героев” существенно подстегнуло криминальный мир, — будто поняв, что чувствует Баки, он поднял виноватый взгляд. — Я не могу оставаться в стороне…  
        
      — Я знаю, Стив, — но произнести это было гораздо проще, чем в очередной раз принять. Есть вещи, которые не меняются несмотря ни на что.  
        
      — Я все расскажу, только позже, хорошо? — Стив отодвинул пустую посуду и тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от сонливости.  
        
      Баки торопливо кивнул, полностью поддерживая идею:  
        
      — Только… — он хотел потребовать обещание, но язык не повернулся, и сил хватило только на неуверенную просьбу, — постарайся задержаться подольше, ладно?  
        
      — Это зависит не от меня, Бак, — поднявшись, Стив очень серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза, но сразу смягчился, опуская плечи и расстроенно вздыхая, — я сделаю все, что смогу.  
        
      Прохладная мягкая постель действительно казалась единственным, что им нужно. Стив скинул халат и забрался под одеяло, Баки, не удосужившийся надеть ничего кроме намотанного на бедра полотенца, вернул его в ванную и тоже лег, подбираясь под бок к уже задремавшему Стиву. Тот мгновенно притянул его к себе, обхватив за талию, и дрожащим голосом выдохнул, прижимаясь к волосам:  
        
      — Я так скучал, Бак… — Стив стиснул его еще крепче, словно боясь, что Баки ускользнет из рук, а он и не думал сопротивляться, мгновенно подстроив свое дыхание под его и неудержимо проваливаясь в сон.  
        
        
      Баки понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени до тех пор, когда он проснулся от ощущения до боли напряженного члена, которым он, судя по всему, во сне терся о бедро… точнее, зад Стива. Тот невинно сопел, перевернувшись на живот, а Баки невесть когда успел наполовину улечься на него и теперь залился краской, мысленно ругаясь на невовремя вернувшуюся восприимчивость.  
        
      Но не успел он решить, сходить в душ или же попытаться уснуть обратно, — не будить же Стива, — как тот и сам подозрительно однозначно повел бедрами, шире раздвигая ноги и притираясь не то к Баки, не то к постели. Проигнорировать хлынувшую по телу волну возбуждения было совсем уже невозможно, поэтому Баки, поколебавшись не больше, чем полминуты, все же провел чуть дрожащей ладонью по ягодице Стива, внимательно прислушиваясь к реакции, и мгновенно получил в ответ тихий, но очень понятный стон и еще больше разведенные бедра.  
        
      — Ох, Стиви… — Баки закусил губу, борясь с желанием продолжить прямо так, но все же приподнялся и отвел от его уха отросшие волосы, хрипло прошептав, — Стив, иди ко мне… — он все же чуть оттянул ягодицу и коснулся ложбинки, видя, как Стив вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза.  
        
      — Ба-ак… пожалуйста, — он приподнял бедра, напрашиваясь так откровенно, что Баки едва не спустил здесь же, отчаянно прижимаясь к ноге.  
        
      — Если достанешь смазку… — ставить условия совсем не хотелось, но Баки не был уверен, что с одной рукой отыщет ее так же быстро. Стив судорожно кивнул, наконец сфокусировав на нем взгляд и пьяно улыбнувшись, приподнялся и достал до тумбочки, вытянувшись еще сильнее. Баки жадно и бездумно гладил отставленную задницу, отстраненно вспоминая, что раньше смазка всегда была у постели, но сейчас ее могли и упустить…  
        
      Но Стив уже толкнул его руку прохладным флаконом, снова бессильно утыкаясь в подушки и замирая. Баки не мог его подвести, хотя собственный член уже ныл, требуя разрядки, быстрым движением выдавил смазку прямо между ягодиц, собирая ее пальцами и через несколько секунд уже толкаясь внутрь одним.  
        
      Стив застонал так, словно готов был кончить только от этого, но Баки эгоистично рыкнул, не позволяя ему тереться о простынь. Нет, не сейчас, только не так, он хочет чувствовать его оргазм членом, хочет кончить в него, пока он еще будет дрожать и пульсировать…  
        
      — Пожалуйста, Стиви, потерпи, — взмолился Баки, словно от этого сейчас зависела чья-то жизнь, огладил нежные стенки, добавляя смазки, и почти сразу вошел вторым пальцем. Это еще слишком быстро, Стив вздрогнул совсем иначе, коротко зашипел, но тут же расслабился снова, едва Баки остановился.  
        
      — Нет, продолжай… — он протяжно застонал, как только тот двинулся глубже, и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Быстрее, Бак…  
        
      Но Баки не подчинился, отстранился сам, чувствуя, как воздух холодит истекающую смазкой головку, продолжил аккуратнее, пока, наконец, не почувствовал, что пальцы скользят легко. Стив уже почти непрерывно дрожал, и, когда Баки прижался к его спине, застонал так громко, что тот практически поверил, что упустил момент. Но Стив повернул голову и с рычанием притянул Баки к себе за затылок, кусаче целуя и почти зло выдохнув:  
        
      — Трахни меня уже!  
        
      Баки приподнял бедра, помогая себе рукой, вошел головкой и тут же захлебнулся стоном — Стив подался навстречу, принимая его на всю длину так резко, что потемнело в глазах. Баки оперся рукой возле его плеча, устроившись как можно удобнее, двинул бедрами и тут же сорвался, жестко и грубо вколачиваясь в отставленный зад, чувствуя только судорожно сокращающиеся вокруг члена мышцы и словно сквозь вату слыша прерывистый стон почти мгновенно кончившего Стива.  
        
      Баки даже не был уверен, что не потерял сознание — накативший оргазм оглушил, заставив упасть Стиву на спину, он чувствовал, как тот еще сжимается, не в силах успокоиться сам и не позволяя утихнуть Баки. Баки расслабляюще огладил его по плечу и боку, пытаясь хоть отчасти прийти в себя, но Стив приподнял зад и схватил его ладонь, сдвигая на живот и ниже, прижимая к так и не опавшему до конца члену и явно не намереваясь отпускать.  
        
      — Стив, господи, я… — Баки и сам не знал, как хотел закончить, «я не смогу»? Его член явно считал иначе, еще не выскользнув из тела, снова окреп, выбив у Стива одобрительный стон. Он двинулся на пробу, скользя по собственной сперме, приподнялся, позволяя Стиву подняться самому и опереться на локти, но тут же передумал и вышел из него, жадным поцелуем отвечая на недовольное рычание.  
        
      — Подожди, Стив, перевернись… — Баки толкнул его в бок, и Стив все же послушался, лег на спину, снова бескомпромиссно прижимая его к себе и скрещивая ноги на пояснице.  
        
      Огладив его член, Баки вошел, уже не думая медлить, двинул рукой в том же медленном ритме и наклонился, голодно целуя приоткрытые влажные губы. Это было даже лучше — неторопливо двигаться, каждый раз погружаясь до упора, смотреть Стиву в глаза и целовать его, чувствуя, как крепче сжимаются на плечах руки. Оргазм подступал медленно, но неотвратимо, Баки не давал себе торопиться, позволяя накатывающей волне постепенно накрыть их с головой, вплавляя друг в друга, чувствуя, как от эйфории подступают слезы и видя такой же блеск в счастливых глазах Стива. Он застонал в поцелуй, прижимаясь и изливаясь во второй раз, чувствуя, как сперма и смазка стекают по бедрам, как жарко выгибается вновь кончающий Стив, заливая его руку и собственный живот.  
        
      Баки чуть поднялся, не сразу поймав расфокусированный, расслабленный взгляд Стива, и улыбнулся, задержавшись на истерзанных покрасневших губах.  
        
      Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ и чуть повернул голову, ища глазами информационный дисплей.  
        
      — Мы поспали… три с половиной часа, — Стив хихикнул, отодвигаясь и выпуская из себя Баки.  
        
      Зевнув, тот снова ощутил, как слипаются веки, и кивнул:  
        
      — Значит, спим дальше.  
        
      Они потратили минут пять, пытаясь хоть немного оттереть перепачканное белье и кожу, но в итоге снова отрубились, переплетясь конечностями.  
        
      Засыпая, оба думали, что долго они не продержатся.


End file.
